


Pick up the phone Baby

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [11]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Slurs, slurs of the show, whatever the hell else comes out of johnny's mouth, you know pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Demetri and Eli are having sex when Miguel and Johnny call him he picks up the phone and well chaos ensues.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Pick up the phone Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this request was super fun to do!

Demetri and Hawk haven't been able to spend much time together what with the All Valley coming up. Everyone at Eagle-Fang Miyagi-Do was training hard for their categories but Johnny was putting in extra time with Miguel and Hawk, he knew the pair of them plus Sam was the combined Dojo's best shot at winning and honestly Sam was doing pretty well with just Daniel but Miguel and Hawk needed major work. Miguel was recovering quickly and gaining his skills back almost seamlessly but he did need some support from Johnny to gain all his confidence back. Hawk was fighting just like Johnny used to, he felt bile rise up in his throat as he watch Hawk and Miguel, Hawk was sleek like always but he saw the aggression, he saw the attitude Kresse had instilled and it was repulsive. Johnny built Hawk from the ground, he first came to Johnny a sad self-conscious boy hiding behind his hands and his tall nerdy friend, Johnny molded him into Hawk, and to see him like this, to remind Johnny of himself all those years ago. Hawk needed to be fixed, adjusted right away. Hawk kicked Miguel in the back and he fell over.

Johnny rushed over "Miguel are you okay?" giving Hawk the stink eye

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you knocked the wind out of me Hawk!" Miguel rasped coughing roughly into his hands

"Yeah well no mercy bitch" Hawk laughed bouncing around throwing fake out hits "Let's go again, come-on." he groaned when Miguel was still on the floor.

"QUITE" Johnny yelled and Hawk flinched, stopping all movement and standing still.

"You do not follow Kreese's rules in my Dojo, you hear me kid? No Mercy? Isn't that what put you in the position to be breaking your pool noodle of a boyfriends arm? because you wanted to avenge Miguel here?"

Johnny was looking at Hawk studying his face, this soft boy he turned into Hawk then Kreese took him and twisted him until it was all rage and vengeance. Hawk stood there frozen, Miguel and Hawk had talked after Christmas about Demetri his arm and why Hawk broke his arm, the talk was mostly Miguel trying to figure out why Hawk would do something like that, and when it was all boiled down it was about loyalty Hawk would have broken whoever's arm was available but doing it to Demetri complicated everything. Hawk felt conflicted immediately, in the moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to do it but the Cobra Kai's were pressuring him and he did it. Now all Hawk was trying to do was prove himself to everyone, to Miguel, to Demetri, to Johnny to, to Daniel, to Sam and to all of Demetri's new friends.

"Listen Hawk, you've got skills kid but this style of fighting it's not going to work anymore. Sometimes you have to show mercy." Johnny stood in front of him trying to catch his eyes but they were moving around too fast, this reminded him of that kid who first came into the Dojo.

"But showing mercy is why Miguel got hurt!" Hawk sighed deeply through his nose, if he was a dragon fire would have been spitting out.

"You're right, that has a lot to do with why Miguel got hurt but showing no mercy is why your pansy boyfriend got hurt right? there's two side to every coin kid." Sometimes Johnny had some really valuable things to say.

"Alright pussies let's get back to it okay. Miguel you ready to go again?" Johnny extended his hand to help Miguel up.

"No more of this pussy footing around okay" He was handing each of the boys a head band.

"the objective get the fucking head band from the other kid, no bullshit, no over aggression be smart use your big brains. Or just go for the easy shot. we aren't here to kill anyone, seriously maim, well that's up to you."

Hawk leaned over to Miguel "is he serious right now?" Genuinely confused.

"No, god, man did you not listen to him 3 minutes ago?"

"He literally says two different thing back to back." Hawk protested

Miguel rolled his eyes "He just means he wants us to fight fair and not kill each other, okay?" he said eyebrows raised

"Yeah, yeah got it. you're going down bitch." he cracked his shit eating grin before getting into the starting stance.

Miguel hit him in the side and it was on, the fight was taking way longer then is normally did when they sparred together, but both boys were being mindful of Johnny's eagle like eyes staring at them. No over aggression, this was hard for Hawk and he was getting distracted, trying to figure out what Miguel was going to do next. Miguel was trying to the skills he had been learning from Daniel, be defensive not offensive let the opponent do all the work, and he was Hawk was so busy trying to figure out Miguel next move he was throwing out some half assed kick or punch so he wasn't just standing around. The sliding French doors of the Dojo opened with a creek, Sam and Demetri were standing in the door way watching the fight unfold, Sam was invested, making little oh's and ah's, Demetri on the other hand was completely distracted from the fight his eyes falling in favour of watching Hawk's ass it filled out those joggers perfectly and Demetri couldn't care less about the fight, he just wanted it to be over so he could take Eli home and fuck him.

Miguel lost his focus when he looked up at Sam, she gave him one of her signature smiles when it reached her eyes it almost looked like they were twinkling and pumped her first encouragingly. Lucky for Hawk this distracted Miguel enough that Hawk could take a peek at Demetri who just tapped his watch twice with a sly smirk on his face. Hawk took the opportunity, to sweep kick Miguel who fell flat on his back. Hawk stood over him and grabbed his head band.

"Sorry Bro." he flicked his eyebrows up quickly and handed the head band to Johnny who was shaking his head at Miguel.

"Bullshit man its Bullshit, you cannot let hot babes get into your head when you're fighting." 

"Excuse me Sensei Lawrence?!" Sam huffed folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry wrong choice of words." he muttered but Sam had already left back through the french doors

"Hawk doesn't let his hot babe get in his head." Johnny was pointing to Hawk temple expressively. Then he looked at Demetr and sniggered "maybe hot babe its exactly right."

"Oh no _Sensei Lawrence_ Hot Babe is definitely the right word choice, wouldn't you agree Hawk?" Demetri grinned and winked at Eli

"stop talking Demetri. please!" Hawk groaned grabbing his bag off the floor. He turned to Miguel who clapped him on the back

"See you tomorrow? one on one again?"

"Yeah alright see you tomorrow, later Sensei" Hawk saluted and taking Demetri's wrist and dragging him outside.

Once they got to the little parking area Hawk was about to open his mouth again but Demetri started speaking first.

"Let's go home, watch a movie and take nap?" Demetri smiled gesturing to the car door

"alright that sounds good." his last thought completely slipping away from him.

Demetri had a bunch of snacks laid out like he frequently did and Eli was collapsed into the couch still wearing those ass hugging joggers from earlier and an oversized black t-shirt. Demetri sat closer to the middle of the couch patting the space beside him before grabbed the remote Hawk scooted over so their knees and thighs bumped together, Demetri hit play and the intro began. His impossibly long Skelton like arm snaked over behind Hawk rested on his shoulder his hand squeezing it lightly.

"How was practice?" he whispered his lips lightly brushing against the shell of Hawk's ear.

"It was good, Sensei wants us both to work on predicting our opponents next move." his voice was developing into a breathy tone.

"Hmm, that's good" Demetri absent mildly replied pressing his full damp lips into Eli's temple, then his cheek bones, his hand reached over cupping the side of his face gently. Pressing his lips feather lightly into Eli's jaw. Eli let out a choppy moan

"I-I thought we were going to watch a movie?"

Demetri moved his mouth back up to Eli's ear leaving a trail of wet soft kisses along the way

"We could watch the movie, or we could fuck, or we could do both?" Demetri started sucking on Eli's neck just below his ear waiting for Eli's reply.

"both?" Eli's voice was heady and soft, kisses behind the ear was a sure-fire way to make him melt.

"hmm, you could sit on my cock, or I could fuck you while you lay on your stomach." Demetri went back to sucking on Eli's neck nibbling softly. Eli tilted his head back giving Demetri more access to his neck, his back arched seamlessly with his neck creating a C shape, his hips jutted out forward and Demetri saw a little bulge appearing in Eli's pants. 

His hand descended from the side of Eli's face to the hem of Eli's shirt lifting it with nimble finger Demetri's had slipped under the t-shirt ghosting his fingers up to Eli's nipple, with two fingers he tweaked Eli's little bud gingerly, just enough to get it hard. Eli has very sensitive nipples and Demetri loved to watch him come undone from just a few little touches. He kept his tempo tweaking lightly, pinching and flicking every couple of seconds. Once Eli's right nipple was hard his hand smoothed its way to Eli's left nipple repeating the same movements tweaking pinching and flicking.

A wet spot was developing on Eli's crotch and he had his legs spread open inviting Demetri in and Demetri could not say no to such an invitation.

"Can I touch you here?" Demetri's voice was rough with desire his spindly hand was resting on Eli's stomach the tip of his finger lightly tracing the air above Eli's cock.

"Yes" stuttered out Eli. Demetri's hand dropped instantly in between Eli's legs, cupping Eli's cock through the fabric his thumb caressed over the wet spot, Eli's hips popped excitedly. 

"Let's take all this off and get more comfortable, yes?" Demetri kissed Eli's lips the smaller boy deepened the kiss rolling his tongue against Demetri's their tongues swirled for a few moments and Demetri could feel through the fabric of Eli's pants the head of Eli's cock throb and suddenly there was more wetness under his thumb. Demetri pulled back brushing their lips together Eli exhaled into Demetri's mouth which made his own cock twitch. Eli's hands rushed down to his pants unbuttoning and removing them and as quickly as possible yanking them off, soon he was standing pulling his socks and shirt off as well. Displayed naked in front of Demetri his cocking wet glistening like a present on his birthday. Demetri tapped the couch again before standing up and walking over to the bed grabbing two pillows. Eli was sitting on the couch watching him a little perplexed.

"For your hips and your elbows baby, I don't want you to be sore." His mouth turned up coyly. Eli's face flushed, making Eli comfortable was important to Demetri and oh he did look so sexy with those pillows situated under him. Eli got into position on his elbows with his back arched and his ass in the air. Demetri slid a pillow under his hips, and one under his chest that Eli pulled up under his elbows and wrists but ended up sinking into in so the beginning of his chest was also layed out on the pillow. While Eli adjusted to the correct pose Demetri striped out of his own clothes.

Grabbing the large bottle of lube he squeezed a large glob into his hand coating two of his fingers. He got behind Eli

"Spread your ass with your hands Eli's I want to see your hole." Eli reached back and spread his cheeks open wide his smaller hands pulling his cleft apart reveling his dusky pink hole. Demetri tapped his lube up fingers against the hole and Eli pushed it open a little.

"Ugh, do that again." Demetri grunted. Eli happily pushed it open again this time Demetri's fingers went in. Demetri was feeling impatient today something about watch Eli's tight full ass in those pant and now his hole spread open begging to be fuck, Johnny taking time away from them being together, it was enacting a little desperation in Demetri. His fingers were shoving in and out of Eli's hole, scissoring them open and closed Eli was whining into the pillow. He likes a slow gentle love session too but he'd been missing his alone time with Demetri as well and this was just what he needed. Demetri trusted his fingers into Eli's prostate three time before scissoring the hole twice more and pulling his fingers out.

"I'm going to buy a plug so I can make sure you're open for me all the time."

Hawk jerked his ass back and toward Demetri at that, a soft moan breaking through his lips. Demetri grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and smeared it all over his large cock. Shifting closer to Eli he grasped one of his hips in hand tightly. The other hand guided his cock to Eli's hole, slapping the head of his cock against Eli's puffy hole before slowly feeding it in, slowly but steadily he didn't stop until he was balls deep in Eli, who's hole greedily sucked him in, since Demetri hadn't got to fuck his ass in a while Eli was extra tight, the warm cave was squeezing his cock but every time Eli would relax that squeeze there was barley any extra room.

Demetri waited a few minutes to let Eli's hole stretch out a bit before pulling back, then gradually pushing back in after a few reps of this Eli whined and tried to move his hips. Demetri took the hint grabbed both of Eli's hips his fingers digging in roughly, and starting slamming in and out of Eli's hole

"Oh fuck Dem."

Demetri kept his pace strong and hard, slamming his hips in and pulled mostly out with just the tip in Eli's hole, he drizzled some extra lube on his cock before slamming back in, Eli was trying desperately to clutch onto Demetri's cock but it was so wet and slippery every time he tried he just couldn't catch it, Demetri was teasing him, starting his trust so hard but faking out right before he hit Hawk's prostate too hard just bumping it lightly. Demetri kept slamming into Eli's pretending he we going to hit his prostate then pulling back. Eli was becoming a little frantic, his cock was weeping pathetically below him and all he wanted was for Demetri to slam into his special spot

"Please Dem, Please" he cried wetly, little streams of tears leaking out of his eyes Demetri took in his flushed pink sweaty boyfriend whining and crying into his pillow wet face eye so glassy and blue, it set Demetri off he looked so pretty and deserved to get fucked no more teasing, for now at least. Snapping his hips into Eli's hole this time hitting his prostate heavily. Eli sobbed his breath coming out short and choppy, his lower back wet with sweat. Demetri wrapped his gangly arm around Eli's waist and flipped him so they were sitting on the couch Eli sitting in Demetri lap on his cock.

"DEMETRI fuuck" he cried out his back arching his legs spread wide over Demetri's, in this position Demetri was filling Eli up to his core, the head of Demetri's cock was firmly pressed against Eli's prostate. Eli's stretched his neck back and Demetri start sucking harshly, leaving deep bruises in his wake. Eli was squirming in his lap deliciously, thighs quivering Eli tucked his legs under him so he could bounce up and down on Demetri's cock. Demetri groaned every time Eli would bounce back down. Clenching Demetri's cock within him Eli was feeling dizzy for it. He started crying a little bit again not able to get just the right angle, he wanted to cum. His tummy and the area just above his weepy cock was flushing rosy pink.

"You're fucking gagging for it baby, do you need my help? do you want to cum?" Demetri teased wrapping his big hand around Eli's cock engulfing it so only the very tip could be seen. Demetri pumped it in time with Eli's trembling erratic bouncing Eli was whining loudly "I wanna cum I wanna cum Dem" he was just a few pumps away from seeing stars.

When his phone started to ring, they both ignored it but it just kept going, Eli was losing his pace and Demetri was getting agitated.

Sighing Demetri let go of Eli's cock

"Pick up the phone baby, or its going to keep going."

"Ugh." Eli huffed extending his arm toward the side table of the couch where he dropped his phone earlier, unable to reach it Demetri fucked up into him twice knocking his breath away before grabbing it for him. They both saw the screen **Miguel 'el serpiente' Diaz** Demetri hit the green button and put the phone to Eli's ear. Eli grasped the phone tightly while Demetri's hands assumed a new position he shifted himself back so he could lean into the back of the couch on an angle tipping Eli back against his chest he grasped the back of Eli's thighs tilting him so his knees where almost nearly against his chest, and trusted once into Eli's prostate.

"Hello??? Hawk?? are you there??"

"yeah yeah I'm here what do you want??"

"wow no need to get all bitchy -I-" he was cut off by Johnny's voice

"Isn't that your _hot babes_ job? to be the bitch?" Johnny chuckled referring to Demetri. 

"Sensei what the hell" Miguel sounded annoyed

"I-I" Eli stuttered

Demetri started fucking up into Eli smirking at Johnny's comment.

"Sorry man, anyways we wanted to talk planning for tomorrow's session."

"I'm kinda" he began before Demetri whisper in his ear "keep talking to them"

"Yeah okay" he finished slightly out of breath.

"Dude what are you doing you sound out of breath?" Miguel asked

"I'm on a ru-" Demetri slammed up into him extra hard "n"

"Whatever pussy, run faster, you need to build up your speed." Johnny's voice ringing in his ears.

"So Sensei thinks we should work on punches tomorrow, so no kicking. Okay?"

"got-oh fuck" Demetri grabbed hold of his cock pumping it lightly but smearing the weepy precum with his thumb all over the head. "it"

"Oh hell NO, what the fuck are you doing right now." Miguel shouted into the phone

"What the fuck are you yelling for asshole" Johnny yelled at Miguel.

"I'm running." Hawk tried to keep his voice steady. There was some clanging and mumbling on the other line when suddenly Demetri's phone started blaring.

"Oh you fucking asshole, are you fucking Demetri right now?!?!" Miguel was fully shouting

"That little pussy is having sex on the phone with us right now." Johnny yelled back.

"Oh Fuck" Hawk whined out loudly. Demetri was slamming into him just in perfect time with pumping his wet cock.

"No fucking WAY " Miguel was laughing

"Come on baby, come on Eli cum on my cock" Demetri told Eli loud and clear

"OH MY FUCKING, HAWK ARE YOU A FUCKING BOTTOM" Miguel sounded shocked

"NO, THAT PASTEY NERD IS NOT BALLS DEEP IN HAWK RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME."

"Fuck Dem, I'm gonna cum, don't stop." Eli cried out raggedly not giving a shit about Johnny or Miguel in that moment.

"BULLSHIT NO, I DONT, MY SECOND BEST FIGHTER IS GETTING RAILED BY A STARWARS NERD."

Eli was making incoherent noises as his brain was short circuiting suddenly his hips stiffened and his hole tensed then a second later he his cock starting spluttering cum, Demetri kept fucking into him until he felt the edge of his orgasm building

"You want it in your hole or on your face?" Demetri dangerously teased 

"My Hole Fuck fill me please." Hawk replied baring down on Demetri's cock sinfully.

"FILL YOU UP???????ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO BE ABLE TO COME TO PRACTICE TOMORROW WITHOUT LEAKING YOUR NERD'S SPUNK EVERYWHERE?" Johnny was half yelling half cracking the fuck up his laughs were extremely loud and choked off

"OH MY GOD SENSEI, Hawk call me when you're done all this okay?." Miguel promptly hung up the phone and Demetri erupted into Eli's hole.

Pulling out of Hawk, Demetri went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Eli up.

"what?" Demetri asked faking innocence, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fuck you, you knew that would fucking happen, how the fuck am I supposed to live that down?" Eli exclaimed.

"Just kick all their asses." Demetri said matter of factly.

"I hate you." Hawk grumbled.

"I love you too." Demetri smirked.


End file.
